This research focuses on molecular mechanisms involved in the immune response with particular emphasis on antigen-antibody binding interactions, structure-function relationships between antibodies, the mechanism by which antigen binding to antibody leads to the expression of effector function, and the mechanisms whereby components of the complement cascade, specifically C3a and C5a, trigger the cellular functions they mediate. Experimental techniques include, for example, binding studies by equilibrium dialysis, magnetic resonance observations of the systems under study, use of myeloma tumors as a source of homogeneous and cell cultures as a method of biosynthetically obtaining specifically labelled antibodies.